Alfred's Modern Life
by Hospitalized Heartless
Summary: It was completely normal to wake up at three in the morning to see that your best friend had been turned into a woman. Completely normal. Ameripan, America x Fem!Japan, Nyotalia, Alfred x Sakura. One-Shot. Roleplay done with myself and a friend of mine.


**Name: **Alfred's Modern Life  
**Author:** Hospitalized Heartless and a friend of mine (Not on Fan-Fiction)  
**Pairing: **America x Fem!Japan, Ameripan, Alfred x Sakura  
**Warnings: **Cracktasticness and heterosexual sex, genderbending, mild swearing  
**Notes: **This roleplay is un beta'd so if there is perhaps any sort of spelling mistakes or crack-tasticness that is not understood, roll with it. In addition, fem!Japan will be called both Kiku and Sakura for the sake of god knows what so you don't get confused. My friend and I do not own America or Japan from Hidekaz's Hetalia. I also do not own McDonalds.

* * *

It was inevitable that Alfred would be awake at three in the morning. After making his daily McDonald's run to get a dozen full of hormone rich beef hamburgers and diet soda, America would tally his butt back to his house to go and play some video games until the sun came in. Normally, he'd pass out after that and wouldn't wake up until some ungodly hour of the afternoon and the cycle would repeat. The only odd thing was that America would continue this routine, regardless if he had company within his bedroom. Although, perverted as that may sound, not that kind of company.

Kiku had been coming and visiting Alfred for many years that the two had been 'best country friends forever'. Alfred enjoyed the boy's company and willingly could admit that he found the kid cute but the age difference and personality differences showed America their relationship would never work out. Still keeping his chin up, Alfred continued to befriend the 'old man' and held Japan in the highest respect.

There was a guttural groan coming out of Alfred's mouth and he scowled at the incandescent television in front of him, fisting his palms into the gigantic American flag bed spread around his body and leaving the controller in front of him, untouched. Alfred actually the feared that he would chuck the controller into the wall at this rate- he was just so mad! But the American clad in only a pair of patriotic boxers had to compose himself because a little bit behind him in his bed his friend slept and he didn't want to wake him up. Adjusting his silver frames and scratching his blond clad head, Alfred continued to regain his composure and try to get away from his game rage.

With a small groan, Kiku opened one eye to a slit when his friend awoke. The dark haired nation could only wonder what America was doing at, what he could only guess was, some ungodly hour of the morning. Yawning, the Asian nation looked at the small clock that sat on the nightstand, surrounded by empty McDonald's cups and other various bit and pieces. "America-san needs to clean up some..." Japan mumbled quietly, squinting at the bright light of the electronic clock.

Three in the morning; ah yes, Japan has been warned about America's early morning burger runs. With a sigh, the dark haired nation pulled the covers back over his face. He shut his eyes, turning over. His hair got caught under him momentarily, making his wince and frown. "How odd- I didn't think my hair was that long..." He yawned, shrugging. Too tired to wonder what had happened, Japan just decided to return to sleep.

America's anger woke him up the next time, the blond harshly speaking to the game he played on the old N64 he had shown off so proudly earlier. "America-san, can you please keep it down...?" Another yawn surged through Kiku's body, making him want to curl back up again. "I'm still trying to sleep..."

Through his blind seething at Super Mario 64 and trying to catch that damn yellow rabbit, Alfred was forced out of his 'box' to hear a groan form his friend. Pausing the screen, America turned his back- popping a few bones, might I add- to see his Asian friend curled under the blankets. Frowning, a slightly higher pitched voice rang through his ears and he almost thought that the person in his bed wasn't his friend. However, what little 'intelligence' Alfred had told him that it was his friend in that bed and he dismissed the thought. He also dismissed that there were dark shadows all over Kiku's clothing, but he blamed that on the lighting. "Sorry…" He chuckled slightly, still whispering and scratching his neck- "I-I'll be quiet Keeks…"

"Thank you," Kiku whispered back gratefully. Curling back up among the sheets, something finally began to feel... Off to him. It might have just been the fact he was in a different home than normal, or that the scent of hamburgers was just making him dizzy but he felt odd; smaller, almost, and like his clothing was bigger than normal. But that was silly, he told himself as he folded his arms closer to his chest. What could be-

Brown eyes opened instantly, noticing the subtle change. Kiku apprehensively placed his hands on his chest, feeling the small mounds of softness that hadn't been there before. "...Oh no."

Alfred may have been re-engrossed in his video game but- surprisingly enough- his ears hadn't tuned themselves out of background noises. Pausing the game again, he decided to just turn the game plain off, thinking the grunt was probably Japan having trouble sleeping. When the room was covered in a blanket of darkness again, America cuddled his comforter and wrapped it around his shoulders. Before trying to crawl back in bed though, Alfred gently poked his friend's shoulder. He knew his friend may have had a hatred towards hugging or any 'touching' in general, but over the years he'd been able to at least get the man to sleep in the same bed with him albeit a wall of pillows in between the two of them. However, as he went to actually shake his friend's shoulders, he managed to realize that his shoulder felt thinner as if it had shrunk a bit like a shirt would in a dryer. "You alright Keeks?" He whispered.

Kiku- Sakura, if he was to go by a female name now- flinched when she felt America shaking her shoulder. The girl scooted even more away from her friend, keeping the blanket tight over her head so that it wouldn't slip. "Y-Yes, just fine America-san!" She quipped, trying to keep her voice low enough to sound masculine. She could feel her body beginning to curl up more, trying to hide from the blond.

Ghost blue eyes snapped in astonishment as his friend turned away from him, giving Alfred only a glow of Keeks pale skin in the darkness. He noted something off, once again, with his friend's voice. It sounded strained almost- Maybe Kiku was sick? The blond would have continued with his statement until the male felt a thick lock of hair in his palm and snorted. "Jeez, Keeks…" He shook his head and began to pull his hand away from his friend's tresses. "I didn't think your hair was this long…" Alfred blinked once again when he pulled his hand even more but still felt the wiry black strands covering his palm until it all but covered his forearm. "Uh… K-Kiku…" He laughed nervously, kind of starting to get freaked out. "Did you get like… h-hair extensions or something?"

The girl was almost screaming from the touches, slapping her friend's hands away once more. "N-No America-san, I haven't. I-I just haven't cut my hair in a while!" She scooted over more, trapping the blanket beneath her body to keep it from being pulled up again. "T-That's all."

America frowned when Kiku went to curl under the sheets again and groaned. "Fine- you aren't going to be honest with me?" A little bit of a smirk came upon his lips- unbefitting of a 'hero' none the less- and America pawed in the dark to find his lamp light and flicked in on, an orange glow illuminating the room. "aha!" He grinned toothily. "Now you can't hide…"

In front of him was something he would have never guessed he'd ever look at: a very fair skinned, dark ravenous hair that went down to her waist and a wide, almond eyed girl sharing an exact resemblance to his friend Kiku. Her shoulder and all around frame was shrunk however and she looked fragile… Almost too breakable. Caught in a trance between one of appreciation and confusion, Alfred could only tilt his head. "Uh…" His response was incoherent.

Sakura's eyes went wide when the lights turned on, staring up at her friend. She saw his confused expression, grinning slightly. "H-Hello America-san. If you're wondering what happened... I don't know," She admitted, glancing aside. A blush was making its way on her face and Sakura tightened her yukata, making sure that it covered her more. She glanced back up at the male, looking him over carefully. "...America-san, are you alright?"

America could help but stare at his 'friend' for awhile, kind of in awe. He knew he was attracted to the former Kiku- that much he could tell. But this new version of his friend was just so… He had no word to describe it. She looked just so beautiful as much as Japan should look like! I mean- sure, America called him a girl once or twice because he was feminine and had a 'petite' frame to begin with but this brought that into a whole different perspective. He liked this new Japan… He liked 'her' a lot…

Coughing to get himself out of his trance, he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I'm fine…" He snorted, crossing his arms and discarding his comforter, feeling a bit warm at the moment. "But you on the other hand…" He went into full on laughing mode, finding this just so extremely funny in a sense. "I-I know you write about it all the t-time… B-But I never expected that it would happen to you!" He pointed just for even more emphasis. "You're like- a girl now!"

Sakura couldn't help but blush even more at America's exclamation, frowning deeply. "This isn't funny, America-san!" She couldn't help but whine slightly, pounding one tiny fist against the males chest. It bounced off easily, hurting her more then it probably hurt him. "Ow... A-Anyways, this isn't funny! I'm just a bit frightened about this..." It was true that Japan did write about things like this very often, but when it came down to actually having his gender switched, it was terrifying.

The American was brought out of his laughing fit by a small punch to his chest, snorting because it had little feeling to it. Looking his friend over again, he couldn't help but plop down next to the girl. "Well I'm sure it's nothing you can't blame on Artie…" Though he has laughed about it earlier, America could only gently and reassuringly rub the top of his friend's hair. He shuddered to feel its surprising softness. "I wouldn't be worried about it too much though. You probably should just go up and visit Artie in the morning, okay?" Even if he did find it laughable, Kiku was his friend; his downright- highly sexy looking- 'friend'. Smirking a bit at the thought, he leaned forward to Kiku's face. "Well- Now that you're a girl- Got any sort of name you want me to call you, Keeks?"

Of course, England was one of the few people to blame for this and the most likely perpetrator. Sakura sighed again, nodding slightly. "You're probably right. I'll ask England-san in a few hours-" She stopped, blinking innocently and blushing deeply when she saw America sitting right in front of her. "I-I... You can c-call me Sakura," She mumbled weakly, rolling away from him. She stumbled out of her room and down the hall, shutting the door to the bathroom behind her. "..Ahhhhh!" She covered her face, sinking down the ground. This was going to be a long day.

Throughout the rest of the morning, even after only seeing her in her yukata for less than ten seconds, Alfred kept on seeing the image of her scurrying out of the room and that small piece of clothing almost slipping off her body. He felt like a total pervert in thinking it, but the American felt it was a little bit better than he really thought it was because he managed to keep thoughts like that away from his friend for the several decades that they'd been together. As the time ticked on to almost eight in the morning, Alfred catching up on his sleep after 'Sakura' ran to the bathroom, Alfred now stood in a pair of gym shorts in front of a coffee pot, drinking in some warm and black espresso. Hearing a small creak, he saw a tiny patch of black peer from around the corner. He couldn't help but snort, wrinkling his silver frame high up on his nose. "You can come out you know- 'Sakura'."

The moment that America was out of the bedroom, Sakura snuck right back in. Her yukata suited her just fine if she would be back at home and didn't have anyone else around, but here with America it wouldn't be as good. She grabbed one of his large t-shirts, slipping it on over her head and dug around a different drawer until she found some shorts. "This will do," She told herself, glancing up. Her image reflected hazily in the window, long hair falling over her shoulder and around her back. Taking a deep breath, she snuck back down the stairs and peered into the kitchen.

Blinking when she heard America calling out to her, she stepped into the kitchen. Padding over to the refrigerator, she pulled it open and took the orange juice out of it. "I know... It's just taking me some time to get used to this still."

Maybe it was because he knew that she wasn't properly wearing a bra that caught his attention to her chest, but America couldn't help but notice the small lumps underneath the shirt. Then, noticing he probably should stop thinking sexual thoughts, he shook his mind out of the gutter. "That's expected…" He nodded slowly. He truly was at a loss here though since subtly was not his forte. Sighing, he rubbed his neck again and gave a bear like yawn. "Ng…" He licked his lips briefly. "Maybe you should call England first before you go to drive and visit him." The only reason Alfred said that was he doubted Kiku wanted to drive all that way if England had nothing to do with it or England and his 'enemy' Francis were at it again. Although seeing as how Kiku loved yaoi, that last sentence was debatable.

"That's a good idea," She nodded and poured herself a cup of orange juice. "It would also let me know it England-san even has any idea what's going on." Heading to the table, Sakura picked her cell-phone up from where it had been charging on the counter. Quickly dialing the phone, it rang only once before answering. Brown eyes widened when she heard moaning and panting on the other end, carefully hanging up before placing the device on the table. "I'll just... call back later." She rubbed her cheeks, blushing from embarrassment and from how kawaii desu it is that England was most likely with France right now.

Alfred couldn't help but burst out into a full on laugh again when he saw red cover every inch of Sakura's face. Hearing the phone click back onto the receiver, he just shook his head at his friend. "France and England fucking again?" He put it, oh so eloquently. The blond merely patted his friend's shoulder in response. "I know the inner yaoi fan boy in you is probably jumping and squealing for joy but calm yourself okay?"

"I-I am calm," Sakura murmured as she rubbed her cheeks still, eyes shut tightly. "You could have put it in a ... less crude way, you know." Her eyes opened up as she glanced up at America again, frowning. Yes, she was happy about that fact, but that didn't mean she wanted to hear it over the phone. Honestly...

"Well what else am I supposed to say?" Honestly, he liked how Kiku was polite and everything but what was a less 'crude' way to put that someone was fucking? They were having 'alone time' with each other? Shaking his head, Alfred just shrugged at his friend. "Well- that doesn't matter." A bone popped as he stretched his shoulder. "You can talk to England later and see if he can make you back to a boy."

With a sigh, the girl nodded as she continued to sip her juice. It may end up being some time before she turned back to normal, if she was to wait for England and France to finish with their, ahem, 'business' but she would just have to deal with it until then. "Very well then... Oh." She glanced up, suddenly embarrassed. "I-I'm very sorry that I didn't ask if I could borrow your clothing, American-san!" It may have been silly to apologize now, but she felt bad about not having asked! It went against her polite nature completely.

Alfred would've laughed again if it didn't seem to make Sakura angry when he did. How could she feel for not asking to use his clothes? Even so, he thought it was cute and just simply smiled. "Hey- If I had a problem, I would've told you okay?" A small smirk made its way on his lips and he inadvertently leaned in towards her face. "Besides- I doubt you wanted to wear that skimpy little kimono around all day, did you?"

Another blush crept onto Sakura's face as she stared into America's eyes- "U-Ummm... Ummm.." She wanted to reject any notion of wearing a skimpy kimono (Which it wasn't!) and pushed America's face away. Gulping, the girl shook her head to tell him no. Hopefully her friend would back away so that their faces wouldn't be so close...

The blond couldn't help but be fascinated with how easily a blush would always cover Kiku's cheeks and clearly this side hadn't been lost when he'd been turned into a girl. Realizing then after feeling her quickened breath against his nose, Alfred was close to her face. So that was what was making her uncomfortable? He pulled away all too quickly and his eyes snapped open when Sakura's orange juice she had in her hand spilled all over the white t-shirt she'd been wearing. Way too much was seen now but Alfred couldn't take his eyes away from the, now hard, perky and pink nipples peeking out from under the orange stain. Realizing he must've been caught looking, Alfred coughed and averted his eyes. "I-I'm sorry…" He began to storm off and away, afraid Kiku thought badly of him. "I-I'm going to get you a shirt.."

"Ah!" Sakura's eyes went down to her shirt the moment she felt the cold orange juice hitting her. The brown pupils widened when she realized how easily one could see her breasts now that the thin shirt was soaked. Covering her chest with her arms quickly, Sakura nodded at America's words. She had barely noticed that he had been staring, she was too busy panicking in her mind to look up. "Oh god..." She lowered her head, muttering to herself in Japanese on how stupid she was.

America felt like slamming his head into a door several times for taking advantage of his friend's 'feminine' state. Curling into a bit of a ball on his bed, he tried to ignore any sort of sexual thoughts about Sakura but he couldn't keep them from coming. For more than sixty years- which didn't seem like much as a nation but it was a hell of a lot to him- American had known that he felt some sort of feeling for his friend but over the time it grew to the point where he wanted to have Japan be his and only his and while he didn't have to compete for any love interest, how would someone as old and as wise as Japan go for someone as dumb and young as he was? America didn't have much- sure, he was strong and a lot of nations appreciated his patriotism but did he have anything else? "Just forget it..." He mulled. "Japan will never like you..." Biting down the numeric feeling of sadness, America went to paw through his drawers to find another shirt for his friend.

After waiting for a few minutes for America to return, Sakura began to grow worried. Her friend had left about half an hour ago, and normally he would be back by now... "A-America-san?" She called out shyly, padding out of the kitchen. Her arms still covered her chest as she walked to the male's room, holding one hand up to the door tentatively to knock, but paused when she heard what America said. Like him? What was he talking about, Japan DID like him. He liked him as a friend and... She ducked her head momentarily in embarrassment, before bringing it back up again. Japan did 'like' America... It was just a bit difficult to admit it... "A-America-san, are you alright?" She called out again, knocking on the door.

Blue eyes blinked as soon as he clutched onto a shirt and heard his friend call out to him. "Y-Yeah!" He yelled and then opened the door a small crack, not looking at the girl and shoving the shirt in front of her face. "H-Here…" He coughed. "S-Sorry it took me so long…" He blindly pointed down the hallway. "Y-You can c-change in that bathroom down there… o-or even take a shower…" Alfred went to close the door again. Man- this was so un-hero-like! DX

"Thank you.. A-Alfred-san." A bigger blush grew on her cheeks as she used the nation's real name, rushing down the hall into the bathroom. "I can't believe I just did that!" Sakura covered her face with the new shirt, the blood making her face extremely warm. It took her a while, but she calmed down enough to pull the older shirt off, picking up a rag and wiping off her chest to get the sticky juice off. "I-I doubt he realizes what that meant though..." She sighed, cursing herself and cultural differences.

"You're welcome, Sakura…" He felt odd saying that, having caught the odd 'Alfred' instead of 'America'. He knew that it was very customary in Japan to call someone by their formal name- at least from all the anime he watched with Japan and from what he noted only family or… l-lovers were called by their first names… Having noticed the blush on Sakura's face when she left, Alfred was left standing in the doorway dumbfounded. Did this mean… Oh god! Had Kiku heard what he'd been talking about?! …

Swallowing, he stood in his door frame for a long while until Sakura came back out, handing him the other stained shirt. "H-Hey um… S-Sakura?..." He rubbed his neck. "You called me… Alfred-san earlier…" He didn't feel like adding 'does that mean something like.. Between the two of us?' in case he was wrong. But all of his mind and body hoped that he wasn't.

Sakura glanced away, the blush on her face lingering. "Y-Yes, I did... I-I just felt that w-we're... we're very close and I just thought that..." Oh goodness, how could she put this without out-right admitting that she had feelings for the blond. "I felt that... Ummm..." Her fingers twined together as her brain worked in over-drive. Say something, Sakura!

"I-I... I love you."

...Okay, not that.

Alfred felt all of any potential setbacks of the two of them just immediate dart away and before he knew it, he had launched himself on top of Sakura, cuddled her shoulders and straddled her legs, nuzzling and kissing all parts of her face he could find: neck, eyelids, cheeks… lips… Grinning, almost crying from diehard happiness, America gingerly kissed his friend. "Oh Keeks…" He whispered, clutching onto the body underneath him tightly. "I-I love you too- I-I've loved you… f-for so long… And I never thought I mean… y-you…" He looked back up and shook his head. "N-Not like it matters… because I'm so glad you love me too!" He then went into a cuddle and kiss fest on his ol' 'cuddly'.

Sakura yelped as she was tackled to the ground, kissing America back and laughing with happiness. "I-I'm glad too... I am so glad..." Is this how it felt in all those animes she watched? Her kokoro was going doki doki after all, and she honestly felt like her Senpai had noticed her and all that cheesy cliché anime things for being in love. Sakura nuzzled America's face, still laughing. "Hehe... Heh..." This was the happiest she had ever been, and probably the happiest she would ever be.

"Mm…" America hummed in response before looking back up at Sakura and he wondered if he could ever not smile after all of this was done. "So…" He smirked a bit before grabbing her hand and kissing the knuckles. "Does this mean you and I are… going out?" God he hoped so. First order of business- make it facebook official. Second order of business- go to the nearest cosplay store and buy out all of the cliché anime costumes he could find. He sensed sex was a foot in the near future.

Laughing still, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes Alfred..." She stopped herself from using an honorific (Which was difficult!) and continued. "This means we're going out." This seemed like it would be a good thing for the both of them. They already did things that could be considered something couples did, so it's not like there would be much difference. Though... She couldn't help but feel like there was something else that America was thinking.

"Awesome!" Cuddling Japan once more, he picked up his 'girl' and then frowned after a moment, remembering something and then pouted. "But I kind of want to see you like a girl a little bit longer, Keeks…" He gave the best' you-just-killed-my-tomato-plant-look' (courtesy of the Spanish-American war~) towards his new 'girlfriend'. "You look cute so… maybe you could… not go to England's today?..."

"H-Huh?" The blush began to return, the girl's eyes flitting to the ground. She had thought something like this would happen but... "O-Okay.." Sakura nodded, not wanting to say 'no' to America, especially when he was giving her that face! And besides, it would probably be best not to bother England right now...

"Again- Awesome!" Kissing Kiku's nose, he still continued to grin as he held his partner in his arm before giving her a reassuring all-American smile. "Hey- wanna watch anime or something? Since I really had nothing else planned for today…" He nodded slowly. It seemed like something easy going they could do for the time being so why not?

"Yes, that sounds good." Sakura smiled, cuddling up in America's arms slightly. She always felt safe there... Even if before she wouldn't have admitted it. "So what would we watch? A shojo? Shonen? Any anime in particular you'd want to watch?" She was probably talking like an excited little fan at a convention, but oh well.

America could see the excitement in Kiku's voice and contemplated something a little bit before dropping Kiku, gently, on his bed and looked and walked over to his TV. "Hm… I don't know…" He handed a Wii remote to Sakura before turning on the Wii and getting up to stretch. "You choose- go on Netflix and find something… I don't care…" Yawning again, Alfred got far too distracted when he saw his pile of uneaten burgers on his nightstand and went to devour them whole. How could he have forgotten his nutritious breakfast?!

"Okay!" Sakura browsed over the selection quickly, noting any good choices in her mind before turning to him. "America- ...Are you eating cold hamburgers that you bought last night?" She sighed, shaking her head and turned back to the television, picking an anime. "How about we watch ClanNad? It's very good."

"It's a nutritious breakfast!" He groaned through a mouthful of food so Kiku probably couldn't tell what he said. After swallowing one more bite and balancing it out with diet soda, Sakura called out something to him and he nodded, not really looking. "Sounds good- whatever you like Keeks…" When he did look at the screen however, he saw a pod being shoved out of a truck and fall into a lake. "Huh…" He sat down next to Japan and watched intensely. "What's going on-" He then blushed a bit when it when to the anime opening and he saw a scantily clad green haired girl and a pink haired girl kissing each other. "W-What… h-huh?"

"A-Ah! Wrong show, wrong show!" Sakura pressed random buttons on the Wii remote, trying to get this episode off of the television in front of them. Oh god, this was embarrassing. "I-I'm sorry America-san, I didn't mean to choose that show! I'm so sorry!" She may have watched other shows like this with America before, but now it was embarrassing.

Alfred was startled out of his stupor to see his 'girlfriend' freaking out and grabbed her hand. Giving her an awkward but reassuring smile as the anime continued. "Keeks- it's okay…" He frowned, looking at the screen and raising an eyebrow before seeing a teacher in scantily clad, almost whore-ish, clothing and ranting on about sex. "…Just what the hell is this though…" He then snorted and raised an eyebrow at Japan. "Care to explain Mr./Miss Anime-writer?"

"I-I don't know! I'm not the person who wrote this anime!" She pushed America slightly, blushing. That was a lie, she had actually had a great deal of fun making this anime, seeing as it was just very funny. "W-We can just... choose something else to watch, okay?" If there was one thing Japan didn't need more of right now, it was things that other people had seen in his anime that they could use to mock him. It was bad enough they had found the tentacle porn...

Alfred shook his head at Sakura and sighed, glancing back at the show to see the main character, Takeya, getting his butt up. "Naw… I think we should continue to watch it…" He smiled and shrugged. "You can call it awkward but I'd like to see the whole point of this anime."

Little did he know he was getting into something really odd.

By the end of the anime, it was almost five at night and Kiku and Alfred were cuddled under some blankets as the ending rolled along. "Oh wow…" Alfred snorted. "Effectual town people- don't see that…" While the credits were rolling, having not talked to Kiku the entire time, Alfred decided to ask Sakura questions. "So…" He smirked a bit, not actually meaning for this to come out like an invitation to sex. "What if you were a 'Dears'- would you like to become my slave, Sakura?"

"..." The girl nearly died from a nosebleed at all the images that statement gave her- both of her as she was now and in her actual body. America being her master and ordering her about, cleaning, working, doing... other things for him. Her blush reignited as she thought about all the things that could happen if she was America's slave. Realizing she had been in a daze, Sakura blinked and buried her face into Alfred's shoulder. "I-I don't know what I think... about that."

Alfred couldn't help but notice a small amount of blood starting to come out of Sakura's nose and he had to hold in a laugh, keeping his sexy grin on his face as Sakura buried her face in his shoulder. Alfred had to think next about what to say- because honestly, sexy things like that didn't come naturally and he had to think of porn to steal them from- before he gently traced the outline of Kiku's ear with his finger. "Well by the blush and nosebleed your face is sporting, I'm sure you think it's sexy… But you know what?" Alfred took this time to drag with hand from Sakura's ear and immediately to her sides, knowing just how much they 'bothered' Kiku. "I think it'd be amazing- I could see you wearing a skimpy tight outfit- male or female- a little collar…" A nip to the neck. "And always calling me your master… that'd be so fucking sexy."

"A-Ah!" Sakura covered her mouth, biting down on her hand to keep from making too loud of sounds. She lowered her eyes again, looking to the floor as Alfred continued to stroke her sides. She continued to moan, nuzzling close to him. "I-I... Y-Yeah, it would be..." She agreed, turning her head to give America a kiss. "I-It really would..."

Alfred couldn't help but feel Florida tighten from beneath his boxers as Sakura moaned from beside him and clutched tighter onto the fabric of his shirt, fisting it. His ministrations didn't stop, continuing to stroke the girl's sides. Something then popped into his head and he frowned, pulling his hands away from her sides and grabbing her face, looking down into her brown eyes (which was fucking difficult considering the rest of her face was so cute and sexy and flushed…). "You know though Keeks…" Alfred, rubbed his next, ignoring the boner in his pants. "W-We don't um… I-I think we shouldn't but it's… y-your call." Did he want to have sex with Kiku? Hell yeah he did! But it all depended on his partner and if Kiku/Sakura/Whatever he wanted to be called didn't want to, then he'd just have to have some alone time with little Florida..

"Hmm?" She blinked from her daze, nodding slowly. While normally she would have blushed, acted like an embarrassed school-girl and denied everything, right now she was just way too horny to deny anything. "I-I would be okay with it. I-If you would, I mean..." Sakura leaned closer and gave Alfred another kiss, grinning slightly. "B-But it... seems like you do."

Alfred put his sexual lust on the back burner for a moment to nod and gently kiss Kiku lying her back down against the bed, starting off by moving their lips together. The fashion itself was non-bruising, America not wanting to do anything too serious. However, that didn't mean he didn't gently nip at her lips or sucked on her tongue from time to time. Pulling away with a small string of saliva, Alfred looked down at Sakura with desiring eyes. "Heh- Y-You still want to be the Ren to my Takeya?"

Sakura moved her lips along with Alfred's, pausing momentarily whenever she felt a small nip and opening her mouth wider when he sucked on her tongue. She kept her eyes shut, not because she didn't want to look but because of just how good it all felt. Brown eyes appeared once more when the males pulled away, blinking. "O-Of course I do," She replied, a grin making its way on her face. "I w-would love to be your Ren."

"Awesome- as always…" Putting to use all of his sexual skills he learned over the years of picking up strays at hotels, Alfred began to move and suck along Sakura's neck, moving his palms on either side of Kiku's body, relishing in all of the moans she was making and briefly wondered how wet another part of her body was. Feeling his cock twitch with even more excitement, Alfred was only more determined to make Kiku scream. "We should do that-" Nip. "One time when we're-" suck. "having sex." Bite.

"A-Ah..." She nodded, unknowingly opening her legs up wider. Alfred was giving her so much loving (if one could call it that) attention, which Sakura was sure she would have to make up later. "W-We should...I-I Ummm... Mhm.. H-Have a few cosplay outfits and..." She trailed off, hoping Alfred would understand the rest of her statement. Might as well mention some of them now, since later she'd be too embarrassed to even admit about them.

The blond looked up from his kissing, only smirking down at his future lover and shaking his head. "I expected something like that…" He lowered his head to nip at her earlobe. "But it would be much appreciated if you did…" Caressing (caress~- /shot/) more parts of Sakura's body, Alfred went back to kissing his girl, resting his hands on her stomach. As if testing water to see if it's cold, he ever so slowly pushed up the shirt, wanting to make sure that Kiku could have a say if she didn't want this or not. When she didn't respond or say anything in protest, Alfred threw off the shirt, leaving them both shirtless. Dethatching from Sakura's mouth again, he carefully began to rub and massage Kiku's chest, simpering at the moans he was making. "Jeez- Keeks," He grinned impishly. "You're moaning so much and I haven't even gotten to the main event yet- don't die out on me, okay?"

"W-Well maybe if you d-didn't keep teasing me..." She whimpered, pouting slightly up at him as he continued. She could feel her underpants growing more and more wet every second she had to sit through more of Alfred's groping and caressing. "Mhm... I-I won't die out b-before anything, okay...?" That would be difficult, no doubt, but she could try.

Alfred could only laugh, continuing to finger and gently prod at Sakura's nipples, leaning down to take one into his mouth. Sucking on it briefly, he then tugged against the small piece of flesh, smirking victoriously as a loud, shrill cry filled the room. Letting her teat fall from his mouth, he worked on the other nipple, rubbing her sides while he was at it. Mm… god this was amazing. He was barely aware that he'd been grinding his hips into Kiku's legs, trying to build-up some friction for himself.

Sakura's breathing became heavy as the male began to grind against her, the heavy breaths catching in her throat at the shocking amount of pleasure the simple tugging of her nipples could do. "M-Mhm..." She lifted her legs up, rubbing them as well as she could against the male's clothed crotch. His reaction was as quick as hers had been, moaning from the friction.

A choked out groan fell from America's mouth, feeling that small knee press against his cock and he felt all of the muscles of his dick tighten. Meaning he was at pretty much full capacity at this point. Somewhere, America almost felt there should be a joke about how this was the reason there are so many hurricanes around Florida but the pleasure Kiku was giving him made him lose his thought. "Ng… S-Sakura…" He moaned and grabbed Kiku's hips, wanting nothing more that to take his precious little Kiku as his own.

The Asian nation barely felt her hips being grabbed, not realizing that she was being dragged closer to America until she something grind against her hips. Gasping, she lolled her head onto his shoulder, kissing his neck. "Y-Yes, Alfred-san...?" He may not have been asking a question, but she didn't care too much.

"Ng…" Alfred bit his lip, trying to keep himself from moaning too much and took his actions from his words instead. Slowly, ever so slowly to not startle the sure as all hell virgin, Alfred pulled down the skimpy shorts Kiku was wearing to reveal and thin hair line covering the girl's sex. He snorted, already seeing some shiny liquid having formed on her thighs and shook his head, taking off his glasses and kissed Sakura's nose. You're too cute for his own good, Keeks." He chided and didn't realize that now that he was kissing her, his boner was right over her crotch, prodding teasingly at her entrance.

Shifting her hips to assist Alfred in removing her shorts, Sakura could feel herself begin to shiver more from anticipation. "I-I'm not that cute..." She murmured, breath catching in her throat once more when she felt his manhood against her, making her moan once more. "A-Ahhhhh..." She kissed him back, shakily reaching out and tugging at his shorts to help pull them down.

Alfred wasn't entirely surprised when she pulled down his boxers, leaving him completely bare but he was happy to be free from the clothing's confines. Yawning and stretching for a second, he looked over and snorted, seeing Kiku look at his in both embarrassment and adoration (at least- that's what he hoped). "Don't worry," He assured, leaning to the left to go and paw through his bedside table. "I've got lube around here… somewhere."

It wasn't until Alfred that Sakura realized that she was staring at him. "I-I... I'm not too worried.." She began to play with her fingers, glancing away and back at the blond as he searched through his drawers. "I-I trust you... You won't hurt me." He was a hero, after all. It seemed Alfred would sooner hurt himself or do something he didn't want to then hurt someone.

"Thanks, Keeks… I appreciate that." Smiling simply at his 'girlfriend', Alfred eventually found what he was looking for and sat in between Kiku's legs, pushing them up a bit. He had to admit, it was cute looking at Kiku getting all flustered and nervous but he knew too that he had to take this slow because his hero senses would never let it down if he ended up hurting Japan! Coating a few of his fingers in the lotion-like substance, he worked his way through Sakura's body, wiggling a finger around the inside of her hot cavity. He sighed a bit in bliss, finding something a tad bit ironic. "You know," He ended up missing Sakura's sweet spot before he slid in another finger. "I find it funny how I like how you and I are generally more 'gay' but the first time we're having sex, it's hetero. Doesn't that seem a tad bit counterintuitive?"

He'd have to congratulate himself on his amazing vocabulary later. Right now it was Kiku pleasuring time!

"H-Heh... You're learning more words..." She laughed slightly, still trembling as Alfred's fingers roamed around inside her. She could feel her breath hitch for a moment when he drew close to her g-spot, but the breath released in a sigh when he missed it. "A-And perhaps it is... B-But it's... p-practice, at least..." Practice, sure. It's more the fact that they're both horny and not willing to wait until Japan got turned back into his normal gender.

The blue eyed boy couldn't help but pout at Kiku's teasing. "Shut up!" He groaned, throwing in a third finger for good measure (that and just to make Kiku pay for making that comment) of stretching his partner. "My vocabulary is good damnit…" Sighed, he still kissed his girlfriend, shrugging. He could admit the little bit of practice but… "Not really practice Keeks-" He snorted. "'Cause I already have had sex with girls plenty of times but well.. I think we're just too horny to care- I know I am…" Alfred then took this as the opportune moment to press all three of his fingers against Kiku's g-spot.

"I k-know you have a good vocabulary.." Sakura agreed, nuzzling his neck. That fact was highly arguable by many of the nations, but she digressed. Sakura snorted slightly, ignoring his comment about sleeping with other girls before, but she couldn't help but feel jealous about that. "W-Well, I guess I know w-what you me-" She choked, a guttural moan escaping from her. Her toes curled, fingers digging into the sheets.

He couldn't help but watch sadistically as Sakura writhed from his fingers, her body looking ten times more gorgeous with her eyes shut in ecstasy, black hair strewn all around her body and pale skin dashed with the lightest of blush. Mm… God, Alfred lover his Kiku. Feeling that was enough for the poor girl before the main event, Alfred went to go and get some more lube to coat his cock with- and judging by the resistance Kiku's body gave him earlier, he would need lots…

Gulping for air, the Asian nation rested again the pillows as she tried to catch her breath. Sakura opened her eyes back up, peering at America with dazed eyes- She noticed that he had gone to get more lube, which reminded her that she had wanted to repay the favor... "A-Alfred.." She sat up, shyly reaching out and taking the bottle from his hands. "I-I'll... I'll put it on for you..." Not waiting for him to reply, she squeezed a decent amount of the substance on her fingers, hesitating briefly before starting to rub it onto Alfred's cock.

Alfred couldn't tell of it was from the actual action that was making his chest fall and rise so heavily or if it was just from the fact that Sakura was touching him back, his back no less, with lazy stroke. 'Ng'-ing, to himself, Alfred panted into the top of the girl's head as she moved her hands along his length, feeling himself tighten underneath her palms. He couldn't take any more of this- he had to be inside her- NOW. Almost too hastily, Alfred shoved the lube back inside of the drawer, pressing Sakura's legs in the air so they fell on top of his shoulders, keeping their sexes perfectly aligned. Alfred made sure to grab Kiku's hand for a good, reassuring measure. "I-I'm going in now, okay?" A brief kiss. "J-just tell me if you don't feel right- okay?"

Sakura yelped loudly as her legs were pushed up into the air, having to take a second to realize just what had happened. Once she had, she blinked, blushing and squeezed Alfred's hand in return. "A-Alright..." She bit her bottom lip, eyes shutting tightly once more when he began to press into her. It hurt a LOT more than his fingers had, considering he was bigger than just three fingers. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as her insides stretched more. "A-Ah..."

Alfred had to keep himself from flipping out and losing himself in the warm, wet tightness that was Kiku and also had to stop himself from hurting the poor girl in the process. It felt terrible to be the hero and here someone in pain beneath him but he knew it was inevitable to keep Kiku happy. Leaning towards Sakura's face, he began to pepper kisses over every area he could find. "Sh…" He cooed before eventually sheathing himself balls deep inside of Kiku. He had to make sure he didn't move lest he hurt the poor girl…

Forcing her breathing to be even, Sakura wrapped her arms around Alfred's shoulders, trying to keep him close to her. She kissed him back weakly, growing more and more used to the feeling the overwhelmed her. "T-Thank you..." She murmured weakly, letting out a tense breath through her nostrils. "I-I think I'm better now... T-That I've had some time to adjust.." She gave him a kiss, quietly telling him that could begin moving.

Alfred felt relief wash over him at the words and he slowly nodded before moving inside and out of Sakura. His movement were just so nice and slick and by the amount of moaning coming from beneath him, Kiku was enjoying it too. Too bad it only lasted so long. Alfred briefly remembered he probably should've worn a condom of some sort after about thirty minutes of blissful and loving passion when he came inside of the raven haired girl. His chest was rising and falling with at abysmal rate and his limbs shook violently from the aftershock of his orgasm and he laid down next to his lover, kissing her cheek. "W-Was that… g-good?" He managed to take the time to brush the bangs out of her face, giving her a smile even though he felt terribly weak at the moment. Either the hero needed more exercise and he was getting fat or he hadn't had sex in forever- he really hoped it was the second option! Q AQ

With everything that Japan had ever heard about sex, she could only previously wonder if it met up to the expectations given to it. And with how amazing it felt to have Alfred thrusting into her, it completely did. Moaning shockingly loud (in her opinion) when she finally reached her climax, the girl panted heavily- recognizing Alfred laying down next to her and pulling her close so they could cuddle. "G-Good?" She chuckled, kissing him back. "T-That was great..."

America grinned even more at the response, nuzzling and laughing weakly, nuzzling her nose. "That's wonderful…" He gently kissed at her light pink lips and he didn't think he'd get tired of the cute Kiku as he was now. Another yawn escaped his mouth, his body briefly seeing it was almost eight on his clock. "Meh…" America flopped down on top of Keeks, eyes shutting closed. "Good night Kiku-"

Old habits die hard- I suppose and this could easily be said as Kiku was left struggling and whining with a naked American on top of her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**(A/N: Review if you enjoyed! Always lovely to see feedback!)**


End file.
